1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for forming apertures in optical systems and more specifically to apparatus for forming a nearly circular variable aperture using linearly movable elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for forming apertures in an optical path are disclosed in the prior art. Conventionally, most apparatus employ blades which are rotated to position the blades toward or away from an opening to vary its size. While such apparatus effectively produce variable apertures, they do not achieve the precise incremental resolution required in systems employing digital processing of images in a video system.